The number of solar modules connected in series in a solar array, and thus the total output power of the system, is limited by safety regulations. For instance, in the United States, the voltage on any part of the power line connecting solar modules into a solar array should not exceed 600V. In Europe this limit is 1000V. Conventional solar modules may typically generate a current and voltage that depend primarily on the intensity and wavelengths of sunlight (e.g., twilight sees decreased photon intensity, mornings see a larger number of high-energy blue photons, and cold temperatures increase solar cell efficiency and thus voltage output, to name a few). As a result, solar modules may typically generate a varying amount of power. To prevent solar arrays from exceeding regulatory or other safety limits, solar modules may be designed to operate at voltages, and may be combined in limited numbers, that are well below regulator or safety limits. This buffer allows solar arrays to stay below regulatory or safety limits even when solar modules generate higher-than-average voltages. Thus, conventional solar arrays on average may typically generate less power (current and voltage) than regulatory or safety limits, and may be limited in the number of solar modules that can be connected in series with an inverter and/or combiner box (or string combiner).